Nex generation : Limbo
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: este fanfiction es SOLO de Oc's y algunos Cannon involucrados en la historia, si no les agrada la historia NO la sigan y NO comenten. Una extraña muchacha regresa a Fairy Tail luegos de años sin estar alli, Sora, el hijo de Natsu y Lucy, se vera involucrado en un pasado que revelara demaciadas cosas, quien es esa chica? por que siempre ve el su vida llena de muerte?
1. Chapter 1

este es un fanfic de OCS de Fairy Tail (perteneciente a Hiro Mashima-sama) si no les agrada la idea no lo sigan. pueden ver en mi Deviantart a mi OC y a los de la proxima generacion. el link esta en mi perfil.

* * *

Prologo:

Relata Dimitria:

Sola... asi siempre me he sentido... siempre he de estar sola... nunca tuve a nadie... me estoy cansanda, todos me apartan, todos me dejan atras... por ser la muerte... estoy empezando a enloquecer... aquellas sombras que me espian...siempre me susurran que me quiebre... y... los mate - "¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTA SOLEDAD!"- grita mi mente sin parar, siempre soy al segunda opcion para todo, siempre me usan para lo que ellos quieren..."-¡ESTOY CANSADA DE SER SOLO UN JUGUETE!"- pero que puedo hacer?... no se defenderme.. no se como actuar... solo intento ser amable... solo intento hacer amigos... pero siempre logro que abusen de mi... siempre consigo golpizas, siempre consigo palizas... mi cuerpo esta cansado de sus abusos-"¡YA ESTOY HARTA NO PUEDO SEGUIR!"-... puedo... pero no puedo... si acabo con esto estoy segura de que nadie llorara por mi, nadie sufrira... solo me falta dar el paso final... y todo acabara... no tengo a nadie... los humanos son tan estupidos... los odio...

y ahi estaba yo, en el medio de aquel lugar, si daba un paso hacia delante, cai en un basio infinito negro... si daba un paso atras, seguiria con mi vida y mi soledad, esta era la decicion mas dificil que habia tomado en mi vida, Morir o Vivir.. ¿que aria? sufrir en una nueva vida? o... renunciar a todo y... acabar con el mundo...

iba a dar un paso hacia delante, acabaria con todo, no me importaba que sucederia con el resto del mundo, ya no...

-"Dimitria... estaremos siempre juntos verdad?"-la voz masculina retumbo en el basio negro dejandome congelada.  
-"si... lo prometo... buscare a tus reencarnaciones cuando mueras... siemrpe, siempre estaremos juntos Quintun"- retumbo mi voz femenina dulce, infantil.

de la nada esa imagen aparecio ante mi, mis cabellos negros, despeinados por la briza, mis ojos azules zafiros, llenos de ternura y amor, en mi flequillo tenia mis mechones flancos, y a ambos lados del rostro. esa era mi yo diosa, sonreia con cariño. delante de mi, un muchacho de ojos rojos y cabellos blancos sonreia y me acariciaba las mejillas... "¡PAREN ES MENTIRA!"- gritaba en mi interior "¡ NO LE SIGAS EL MALDITO JUEGO NO!".

-"prometo jamas dejarte... te amo..."- susurro el con calida voz.

-"... es una promesa... de dragon..."- murmure entrelazando nuestros meñiques

pero, el escenario cambio en ese momento, una gran batalla... Quintun estaba al mando de los dragones, junto a su padre Natsu, el rey de los dragones de fuego, e Igneel el bisrey, angeles, demonios, y dioses luchaban contra ellos, la primera vez en la que se habian unido, en un lado, sin poder creerlo, estaba yo, shoqueada por eso... ¿como?¿cuando habia ocurrido todo eso?, entonces recorde, el... el habia sido el maldito culpable... el maldito traidor, me habia usado para poder robar documentos sagrados del dios supremo.

-"¡QUINTUN MALDITO DRAGON!"- grite con todas mis fuerzas, por mis mejillas no paraban de resbalar lagrimas. mis colmillos de mitad demonio salieron, mis alas, la derecha negra y la izquierda blanca, me uni a mis compañeron aun sin entenderlo, ¿por que?¿por que me habia echo eso?

-"Dimitria..."- murmuro incredulo viendome, mis ojos solo reflejaban odio.

-"¡TE MATARE!"- gruñi mostrando mis colmillos, y alli comenzo la batalla en la cual... tardo semanas... no mejor dicho años.

al final... habiamos ganado nosotros, robar documentos al cielo e infierno era una pena grande, mi tribu volvia a ser la misma, pero mi odio seguia alli... aun mas... cuando me entere que Quintun estaba comprometido y su esposa estaba embarazada, solo me habia usado... al poco tiempo decidi el intento a suicidarme... y... aqui estoy... entre la vida o la muerte... en mi soledad... suspire con pesades... habia tomado mi decicion... di un paso hacia delante, pero no llegue a pisar, di la vuelta con brusquedad, no me importaba... no em iportaba que Quintun ya estuviese haciendo su vida... tenia que vivir... algo me lo decia tenia que hacerlo... yo... vivire... sin o con Quintun... eso ya me daba igual- estire una mano corriendo hacia aquel otro lado con lagrimas en los ojos, una luz blanca, calida, acojedora como los brazos de una madre aparecio, sonrei, para malos momentos, una sonrisa hacia bien -"¡VIVIRE, JAMAS ME DARE POR VENCIDA!"- grite, aquella luz me envolvio y...

Fin relato Dimitria.

* * *

Año x616

Una madre lloraba desconsolada sosteniendo el cuerpo de su bebe recien nacida, ¿como podia haber pasado eso? como?, eso pensaba, su esposo y su hija mayor la consolaban, hasta que... el llanto de la niña les llamo la atencion, la miraron sorprendidos y con ojos llorosos  
-¡ESTA VIVA!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos una dragona en forma humana con una gran sonrisa, sus cabellos blancos pero terminaban en celestes y ojos azules zafiros.

-e-esto es un milagro...- susurro su hija mayor de cabellos marrones y de ojos verdes.

-un milagro de los dioses... gracias... gracias dioses!- agradecio su padre de ojos verdes y cabellos casi negros.

- como la llamaras...?- pregunto la dragona, la madre de la niña sonrio.

-le hare honor a mi maestra Dimitria... su nombre sera... Naomitria...- sonrio ampliamanete abrazando a la bebe que la contemplaba con unos ojos profundos del amanecer

-¿y por que no Suyay?- pregunto curiosa su hija mayor- significa ezperanza en nuestra cultura inca...- sonrio viendo a su hermana menor  
-Naomitria... Suyay... queda bien...- sonrio la dragona.

- Naomitra Suyay Satô... vienvenida... al mundo... humano...- sonrio su madre


	2. Capitulo 1: Nueva generacion

**Summary:**

**Natsu y Lucy estan casados luego de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, viven felices, con sus dos hijos y uno en espera, pero, todo cambia cuando el terrible pasado de su hijo mayor se ve envuelto con el pasado de una muchacha extraña. ¿que esconden esos dos? ¿quien es ella enrealidad?**

**-por que sufres?- pregunto el**

**- he vivido eternamente en soledad- susurro ella**

**-tranquila, yo te protegere y cuidare, esta siempre a tu lado- le susurro- nunca me separare de ti, por que te amo**

**Este fic es de la nueva generacion de FT, se tratara mas que nada de los hijos de las tipicas parejas de FT pero, a la vez tendran momentos NaLu (mas que nada ya que es la pareja principal, ya veran por que) GruVia, GaLe JerZa, etc, no seran muchos los momentos pero tendran, ya que la historia se basa mas en los hijos de ellos, en especial de cirtos niños.**

**visiten mi Deviantart si quieren saber como son los Oc's principales (link en mi perfil)**

* * *

Limbo:  
Capitulo 1: Nueva generacion.

los gritos retumbaban por toda la casa, hoy estaban peor que nunca, la rubia embarazada hacia la comida con cariño, esperaba a su tercer hijo, otro demonio como su padre, pensaba ella. el pelirosado firmaba papeles enojado e irritado tras los gritos de sus hijos, quienes venian del segundo piso, y, tras cada cosa que tenia que pagar en cada trabajo que ellos hacian, y para terminar, como siempre, destruyendo toda la ciudad, sus hijos eran mas que unos demonios, suspiro pesadamente, la vida como maestro del gemio era dificil, quedaria viejo de tanto quejarse, a sus cuarenta años, el seguia siendo el mismo fisicamente, perfecto cuerpo armado, musculoso, cabellos rosados alvorotados, tales como aquella diosa rubia amaba, su camisa se apaegaba a su atractivo cuaerpo, sus ojos jades brillaban,y, no podia evitar que su mirada se fuese a la de aquella rubia, que cosinaba mientras tarareaba alguna cansion, sonrio, su sonrisa blanca y encantadora, por dios ese hombre era un dios, era todo lo que una mujer deseaba.

la rubia de ojos marrones brillosos dejo de cosinar y acaricio su vientre con cariño, su tercer embarazo, era todo lo que ella podia desear, ¿su vida no podia ser mas perfecta? tenia todo lo que siempre habia deseado, una bella casa, un apuesto esposo y, dos hermosos hijos, que, parecian hijos de un dios por su belleza, o eso creia ella, su vida era perfecta, pero todo eso estaba apunto de cambiar... con un encuentro...

-¡MAMA SORA ME HA QUITADO MI CELULAR!- grito una pelirrosa con mechones rubios en su cabellos, largos, elegantes, sus ojos, chocolates con destellos jades, bajo lo mas rapido que pudo y dio un salto haciendo que la madera crujiera, parecia de unos diecinueve años, pero tenia tres años menos que su hermano mayor, dieciseis años, y, era una hermosura de persona.

-¿que sucede Nashi?- pregunto su madre con cariño

-¡el estupido de sora me ha quitado mi telefono!- grito enfandada, su piel bronceada brillaba con los rayos del crepusculo que entraban por la ventana de la cosina.

-¡Nashi cuida tu volcabulario!- se quejo su padre levantandose, pero en eso, se gano una mirada de ambas.

-mira quien habla- dijeron al unisono.

-TKS mujeres- murmuro volviendo a lo suyo.

-¡mama no le creas, fue por su bien, era quitarse o que el estupido Fullebuster se convirtiera en mi cuñado!- grito un muchacho bajando por las escaleras rapidamente.

-¡¿QUE EL HIJO DE HIELITO QUE?!- grito su padre saltando de su lugar.

-¡la escuche hablando con el!¡parece que mañana tendran una cita!-la acuso señalandola, su padre endurecio la mirada.

-sora, dame su telefono- le exigio, el asintio y se lo entrego- estas castigada- le dijo mientras agarraba el celular rosado de la pequeña y lo rompia en dos.

-¿que, por que?- solto ella - este es el cuarto celular que rompes papa, es injusto, ¿acaso no puedo estar enamorada?. lo miro enfadada.

- ¡pero no de el!- le grito aquel pelirrosado, ella miro a su hermano el cual sonreia triunfante, la tipica sonrisa Dragneel, ella lo fulmino con la mirada antes de salir corriendo a su habitacion y cerrar la puerta de su habitacion con fuerza.  
-Natsu... te has pasado- susurro su esposa caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a hablar con su hija, la cual se escuchaban los sollosos, o mas bien, sora y el los escuchaban gracias a ser dragon slayer.

-Tks mujeres- dijo ahora Sora, era obvio que era hijo de Natsu Dragneel. Despeino sus cabellos negros, su flequillo tenia mechones rubios y rosados, su perfecto cuerpo no tan bronceado, algo palido, no mucho, sus ojos rojos con toques jades y azules, una mescla extraña pero hermosa, el no era como los demas magos, cuando nacio, murio, era la replica de su madre, si, peor al morir algo extraño sucedio, tras el dolor de perder a su primer hijo decidieron hacer algo, ir hacia una tribu inca perdida en la lejania de los bosques, se decia, que alli vivia una sacerdotiza que era capaz de dar la vida a los animales muertos, y asi fue, ella era joven, de unos dieciseis años, una niña por asi decirlo, le dio la mitad de su vida para revivirlo, desde aquel momento el habia cambiado fisicamente. Gray al saber de eso estaba desesperado, el maestro le habia dicho que no habia magia capaz de revivir a las personas. nadie lo entendia, eso era verdad, no habia magia capaz de revuvur personas, lo de aquella muchacha, era un misterio.

-Sora...- susurro su padre sacandolo de sus pensamientos- como... estas?- le pregunto, el lo miro confundido, siempre lo miro con algo de odio, desde el dia en que aquella sacerdotiza lo revivio, desde el dia en el que ellos se vieron, ocultaban algo, algo que hacia que Natsu no viese muy bien a su hijo.

-¿y a ti que te interesa?- le contesto mirandolo con odio, camino hacai su habitacion.

-me importa por que soy tu padre...- murmuro en voz baja, algo entristecido, su hijo siempre le contestaba asi, no sabia el por que lo hacia.

- tks, diecinueve años tardes llegaste...justo ahora quieres hacerte el padre preocupado,,, no me jodas, viejo, estoy bien sin ti- se encamino hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo tas un extraño sentimiento que aparecio de la nada, muchos sentimientos a la vez, parecian suyos, pero a la vez, no, nostalgia, amor, angustia, tristeza, felicidad y emocion, eran tantos que lo confundieron.

miro hacia la ventana, le parecio ver a alguien, corrio hacia la puerta confundido y la abrio. una muchacha se abaranzo sobre el abrazandolo.

-¡SORA!- grito una rubia hermisa de ojos azules, delicada, o eso parecia, ya que era muy poseciva y tenebrosa cuando tenia su take over, ella era la hija de laxus y mirajane, una convinacion de ternura y maldad. a su lado pasaba a la casa otra rubia de ojos cielo con destellos violetas, hija adoptiva de los Dreyer, largos cabellos atados en una coleta, lucia un pantalon y votas militares, su nombre Mitsuki Ito, los Dreyer intentaban secederles su apellido pero ella se negaba, ya habian echo bastantes cosas por ella.

-¡L-LUCEA DEJAME!- frito el con odio, ella accedio a regañadientes.

-Sora malo...- inflo una mejilla. detras de ella comenzaron a entrar los demas del gremio, como si nada, y, para rematar, se acomodaron como si fuese su casa llamando a Lucy, el los miro con un tic en el ojo.

-¡¿q-que mierda hacen aqui?!- grito sorprendido

-ah si, tu hermana nos invito- Lucea le sonrio con inocensia, una sonrisa con doble intencion, la inocente y la "nos echas y mañana te mato Sora Dragneel", en pocas palabras, la asecina.

-¡NASHI DRAGNEEL!- grito sora corriendo por las escaleras, su hermana estaba en el pasillo junto a su madre.

-Sora... calmate... yo la he dejado... ademas... tu padre... tiene cosas de que hablar con los de nuestra generacion...- susurro Lucy intentando calmarlo

-Sora... esta bien... solo por que lo dices tu mama...- gruño mirando con odio a su pequeña hermanita quien jugaba con un mechon de su cabello algo nerviosa.

-Sora... g-gomen...- susurro ella encojiendose de hombros

- mientras no te escapes de casa... te lo perdono si pequeña?- apoyo su mano en su cabeza.

-¡no soy pequeña!- inflo las mejillas, el rio.

-venga rosadita vamos con los demas...- le sonrio calidamente y ella asintio.

-Sora malo...- murmuro caminando a su lado enpujandolo levemente antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

-y Nashi caprichosa...- susurro con una leve sonrisa mirandola bajar.

instalados en los sillones estaban una pelirroja y una peli azul hablando con Lucea, la pelirroja era Saki, y la peliazul era fuyumi, ambas ijas de Erza y jellal, detras de ellas conversando estaban tres hermanos y Mitsuki hablando, uno de los tres era mujer, de cabellos negros ondulados y piel palida, su nombre era Hikari, los otros dos eran gemelos, ambos identicos, Eren y Alexander, de cabellos azules y piel bronceada, hijos de Gray y Juvia. en la puerta de la cocina estaban un peliazul y una enana pelinegra, Alex y Freya, conversando con un pelivioleta, Zeus, la enana y el peliazul eran hijos de Levy y Gajeel, y el pelivioleta, era hijo de Kinana y cobra. una rubia de ojos azules, de nombre Himiko estaba conversando con un peliblanco, de nombre Flix, ella era hija de Sting y Lissana, el era hijo de elfman y Evagreen. esos eran todos los de la nueva generacion del gremio, Sora gruño por lo bajo, muchas personas, en SU casa.

-Mira Lucea ahi esta Sora- la molesto Saki dandole codazos suabes, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-y-ya callen...- murmuro avergonzada.

-he?, por que? no era que te gustaba...- pregunto con doble intencion aquella pelirroja.

-es mas no era que ambos... ya sabes Lucea... aquella noche a sus dieciseis años...- dijo Fuyumi, ella se sonrojo aun mas y paro de golpe.

-¡les dije que se callen si no quieren morir!- las señalo nerviosa, ambas hermanas se levantaron y se miraron una cona sonrisa.

-Lucea... sabes que...- susurro saki

-... nosotras juntas...- siguio Fuyumi

-somos el doble de fuerte que tu- dijeron al unisono mirandola.

-... lo siento Luce... pero no estoy interesado en ti... ya hablamos de este tema...- sora estaba cruzado de brazos detras de ella, quien se sorprendio y bajo la mirada.

-lo se... lo siento...- susurro.

-Lucea eres una hermosa mujer estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien... pero no yo... estoy... buscando a alguien...- susurro bajando la mirada.

- a alguien?...- pregunto curiosa Hikari- ¿SORA ESTA BUSCANDO A UNA MUJER?- grito sorprendida llamando la atencion.

- ¡No lo grites!- la miro sonrojado.

-ara... miren al Dragneel... el corazon frio... - lo miro con una sonrisa burlona Eren.

- el sin sentimiento y rompe corazones...- se burlo su hermano, Alexander.

- ¿y se puede saber quien es... Sora?- pregunto Freya.

-... no lo se...- susurro- solo se uqe le hise una promesa hace tiepo... de volvernos a ver...- bajo la mirada.

- y... ¿como sabras cuando la encuentres?...- pregunto Himiko curiosa.

-solo... lo sabre... y listo...- se encojio de hombros.

-woo... sora... estas raro... tu no sueles ser asi... ¿acaso tienes fiebre?...- Nashi lo miro curiosa.

-no... estoy bien... solo...- los miro- DEJENMEN TRANQUILOS Y SIGAN EN LO SUYO- grito enfadado, los demas comenzaron a reir, el salio de la caza de golpe.

-ese es el sora que conocemos- comento Himiko.

-siempre tan gruñon- rio Saki.

-Lucea...- susurro Mitsuki mirandola.

-estoy bien... - se tiro en el sillon- lo sabia desde un principio... pero... ya pasara... el me ve solo como su mejor amiga...- se encogio de hombros.

-Lucea si hablas asi solo das pena...- murmuro Eren.

-ya hermanita nuestra ven y diviertete- Alexander se tiro a su lado en el sillon-

Sora caminaba por el bosque, se habia escapado de ese lio que era SU casa, quedaria dada vuelta luego de eso. la noche era freca, se sentia raro, algo en su interior ardia y dolia, sentia que alguien lo necesitaba. a poca distancia diviso a una muchacha tirada en el suelo, algo dentro suyo se desespero por ella, corrio enseguida a socorrerla, tenia una capa y su capucha cubria su rostro, lucia un vestido negro ajustado y estaba descalsa, su piel suabe y sedosa, palida, hermosa, pudo notar la marca del gremio e su muslo izquierdo, se sorprendio, nunca antes la habia visto, se agacho a su lado y lentamente fue quitandole la capucha, su rostro palido, ojeroso, sus pestañas y cejas blancas, delicadas, labios carnosos, blancos, muy delicados, davan ganas de morderlos, sus cabellos largos, una hermosa cascada blanca que terminaba en negro, en su flequillo elegantes mechosnes negros, parecia una muñeca de porcelana, en su cuello tenia una marca, un triangulo, con un circulo dentro y una raya que lo dividia a la mitad, le llamo la atencion, le toco la mejillia, acaricio su suabe y sedosa piel de nieve, estaba fria, sudaba, pero respiraba, al tocarla, algo raro sucedio que lo hiso caer inconciente a su lado.

"~¡Sora!... ¡Sora!~ la voz de una mujer lo desperto, abrio sus ojos, seguia en un busque, alado de un lago, todo era negro.

~¿que paso?- susurro agarrando su cabeza.

~¡NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASI!~ grito aquella muchacha abrazandolo.

~¿q-que?~ susurro sin aliento.

~todavia eres inexperto... enfrentar a un dios asi... no lo vuelvas a hacer o terminaras en el infierno... y no podras revivir...- susurro entre sollosos separandose de el, esa chica, la que estaba en el bosque inconciente, estaba alli, abrasandolo, se quedo incredulo.

~¿... quien eres?~ los hermosos ojos del amanecer de esa chica se llenaron de lagrimas en ese momento, lo miro sorprendida.

~¿q-que no te acuerdas...?- susurro con un nudo en su garganta y el nego con la cabeza~soy yo... tu otra mitad...~ susurro sin aliento, sora la miro confundido pero antes de poder hablar callo desmayado al suelo.

~¡SORA!~ grito, ese fue el ultimo que escucho de ella"

los rayos de la luz del sol se asomaban por los arboles del bosque, el cantor de los pajaros lo desperto, seguia en el bosque, sumano sobre la mejilla de esa chica, no entendia que habia pasado, se levanto adolorido, la miro de reojo, estaba peor que en la noche.

-¡Sora!- se escucho el grito de Lucy quien corria hacia el, se agacho y lo abrazo de golpe.

-¿ma...ma?- pregunto mareado.

-desapareciste... te estuvimos buscando...- su atencion fue directo a aquella muchacha, la cual abrio sus ojos del amanecer en ese momento, hermosos, unicos.

- no... puede ser...- murmuro Erza.

- ella... ha vuelto...- susurro Gray.

-despues de tantos años... ella...- Wendy se interrumpio a si misma.

-Lucy... Sora alejensen de ella...- gruño Natsu con odio.

-Natsu... no lo arias...- lo miro con miedo Lucy.

-¿Nat...-kun?- susurro esa chica con inocencia y casi sin aire, se sorprendio y comenzo a retroceder arrastrandose- n-no te me aserques... ¡no me toques!...- le grito con miedo cubriendo su cabeza.

-¡PROMETISTE NO VOLVER!- grito encendiendo su puño.

-n-no fue mi intencion...- susurro, Natsu se le aserco aun mas dispuesto a todo, Sora se separo de Lucy y corrio hacia ella.

- esta vez no dudare en matarte y en mandarte a donde perteneces- dijo alzando su mano antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, Sora la protegio abrazandola.

-¡Tendras que pasar sobre mi para matarla!- las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, sentia que si ella moria, el no podria seguir viviendo.

-So~kun...- murmuro sorprendida.

-la recuerdas...?- murmuro Natsu sorprendido.

-no se quien es... pero si la matas... juro que morire...- lo amenazo, Natsu se sorprendio y lo miro con lastima y odio.

-¡ME VOY A CASA!- grito enfadado.

-Natsu...- susurro Lucy levantandose y llendo tras el- n-no deviste... s-sabes que el...- murmuro.

-calla mujer...- murmuro.

- cuanto timepo...- susurro Erza con una leve sonrisa- ¿donde has estado?.

- en mi tribu...- susurro ella.

-oye... ¿estas bien?...- pregunto Sora separandose de ella, quien se sonrojo y asintio- estabas inconsiente... y estas fria... ten...- murmuro quitandose su campera, lla la acepto antes de comenzar a toser, se cubrio los labios con sus manos.

-... ¡Naomi!- Grito Gray corriendo hacaia ella- ten...- le alacanzo un pañuelo, ella lo acapto antes de seguir tosiendo.

-devemos llevarla a la casa...- dijo Erza seria, ella dejo de toser y miro el pañuelo.

-sangre...- murmuro sora, ella lo miro antes de car desmayada al suelo, inconciente- OYE!- sora la agarro de golpe.

-vamos...- susurro wendy.

-¿quien es ella?- pregunto, Gray y Erza se miraron y sonrieron malvadamente.

-Tu prometida- dijeon al unisono mientras el la cargaba en sus brazos.

-¡¿Q-QUE?!- grito sorprendido.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 2: conociendote

Capitulo 2:

~*conociendote*~

-¡Sora!- grito Lucea al verlo entrar, iba a arrojarse en sus brazos como solia aserlo pero, se paro en seco al ver a aquella albima-¿quien es ella?- la miro con desprecio.

-ella...- susurro indeciso-... es mi prometida- murmur, Lucea sintio un dolor muy grande en su pecho, como una daga que le atravesaba el corazon.

-¿Q-QUE?- saltaron los tres hermanos Fullbuster incredulos.

-wow... el emo tiene una prometida...- susurro felix.

-el nenito no podia conseguirse novia asi que sus padres lo comprometieron- se burlo Fuyumi, Saki rio a su lado.

-bueno miren el lado bueno no tendra que luchar para conseguir una hembra- se encojio de hombros alexy.

- en eso estas en lo cierto...- susurro Freya.

- ya, par de vagos salgan del sillon... la recostare alli...- echo a ambos gemelos, los cuales accedieron a moverse, no por sora, si no por aquella muñeca de porcelana que yasia inconciente en sus brazos. Nashi bajo corriendo de las escaleras al sentir el aroma a menta de Sora.

-¡Sora!¿donde has esta...?- se quedo quieta mirando a esa extraña muchacha, lo confundida mientras el la recostaba con cuidado y delicadeza en el sofa, la tapo con unas sabanas que habia serca y la miro con cariño-¿quien es ella?- murmuro- huele... a demonio... y muerte...- susurro extrañada- pero oculto... hay rosas- siguio olfateando. Sora la miro de reojo y nego con la cabeza.

-¿papa y mama?- pregunto.

-en su habitacion discutiendo- mumuro, el asintio.

-ire a verlos... si ella despierta... no la saturen de preguntas- murmuro caminando hacia la escalera.

los gritos de Natsu y Lucy se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, ella lo insultaba y el le decia que unicamente la amaba a ella, Lucy nego con la cabeza llorando y salio por la puerta, Sora miro a Natsu, este suspiro y se sento en la cama.

-¿quien es ella?- pregunto, directo, sin dibagar.

-su nombre es... Naomitria...- dijo el nombre de la muchacha con tristeza y dolor, suspiro pezadamente- ella ... pertenecia al gremio... pero luego lo dejo... tu madre y su tribu... de donde ella proviene, decidieron comprometerlos a ambos... tu fuego oscuro y su magia poderosa... pueden ser la mejor convinacion que nadie vio jamas... eso es todo lo que te puedo decir Sora... lo demas tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo...- susurro mirandolo con pena y dolor, su padre actuaba extraño, lo veia distintio.

-por que... ahora?-murmuro- por que me dicen que tengo una primetida ahora?...

-Sora, fue lo mrjor... ambos estan unidos... tarde o temprano tenian que encontrarte- susurro.

-tu... de que hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-recuerda y lo sabras...- murmuro

-recordar que?...- su padre no ayudaba en nada, y le decia cosas que casi comprendia, lo ocnfundian aun mas.

-sora... vete con ella... si la conoces mejor.. estoy sugruto de que ambos seran felices juntos...- lo miro con odio y desprecio, odiaba hablar de ella, la odiaba con todo su ser- si pudiera hacer algo para qu eno caigas en sus encantos... lo aria...- susurro mas para si que para su hijo.

- ire con ella...- murmuro cerrando la puerta.

-esto... recien comienza... Sora... tu destino esta predicho... no hay nada que yo o tu madre podamos hacer...-

-oye... duerme como un angel...- murmuro Alexander mirandola detenidamente mientras tomaba un baso de agua.

- es muy atractiva... mira ese cuerpo...- la miro con descaro Eren, paso su vista por sus muslos hasta sus pechos.

-ni que lo digas... mira esos muslos... tiene una figura sexy...- sonrio pervertidamente Alexander.

-p-podrian... dejar...- murmo sora conteniendo las ganas de pegarles- ¡DE MIRARLA PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!- grito enfadado, algo raro le pasaba, no la conocia pero le molestaba que la miraran de esa manera, algo lo atraia hacia ella.

-¿celos?- pregunto Himiko en un tono burlon- mira, mira, nuestro querido dragoncito ha madurado le dijo a Mitsuki la cual rio.

-Sora ha dejado de ser un niño, mira esta atravezando esa etapa, encontroo el "aroma" que tanto buscaba- Mitsuki era cruel, miro con odio a Sora.

-el... esta...¡¿NO DE ENCERIO?!- grito sorprendida y emocionada Nashi-¡Sora esta en esa etapa!¡si!- salto casi llorando de la felicidad.

-callense...- gruño tapandola aun mas para que no la mirasen- no la miren...- susurro.

-oye Nashi...¿que es esa "etapa"?- pregunto curiosa Hikari.

-cuando un Dragon encuentra un olor que le atrae, pero no sabe el por que, significa que encontro a su preza, su mujer, y, comienza esa etapa, en otras palabras... se enamora del portador de ese olor... y al enamorarse un dragon lo hace para toda la vida, si su compañero muere el dragon se acesina... si su compañero enferma... el Dragon estara decaido...- Sora se sorprendio y sonrojo, fulmino con la mirada a Nashi.

-yo... no estoy enamorado...- gruño

-valla... el emo sea enamorado.. eso hay que festejarlo...- dijo burlonamente Eren.

-tu... hielito... te matare- ensendio su puño en fuego negro, iba a pegarle, pero en eso ella abrio los ojos, Sora se percato y deciso el fuego asercandosele- oye... ¿como estas?- pregunto, ella intento sentarse, Sora la ayudo con cuidado.

-estoy... bien...- murmuro, su voz era devil-¿donde... estoy?-pregunto contemplando el lugar

-en mi casa...- susurro con dulzura, antes de tocarle la frente para tomarle la temperatura- estas fria...- murmuro- mi nombre es Sora... Sora Dragneel..- le dedico una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo y asientio.

-soy... Naomitria...ex miebro de Fairy Tail... yo... si se quien eres... nos conociamos de antes...-susurro.

-no lo recuerdo...- sora bajo la mirada.

-ya lo aras...-susurro y endurecio la mirada-¿donde esta Natsu...?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-ensu cuarto... pero no te dejare ir... intento matarte...- ella nego con la cabeza, iba a hablar, pero Lucy la iterrumpio.

-veo que ya has despertado...- susurro la rubia asercandosele con una bandeja con agua, medicamentos y... ¿dulces? si eran dulces en gran parte- mirate siempre tan joven y radiante, lo unico que falta es esa sonrisa tuya... vamos Nao, regalanos una de tus sonrisas infantiles...- le alcazo los dulces dejando a un lado la bandeja, los ojos de la albina se iluminaron, y una infantil sonrisa aparecio.

-tu si que me conoces...- dijo infantilmente agarrando para comenzar a comerlos.

-chicos... creo que sera mejor que regresen a casa... luego... hablaremos los de nuestra generacion con ustedes...- los miro seria, ellos asintieron comenzando a irse, Lucea miro de reojo a Sora con dolor , Sora miraba con una gran sonrisa a la albina y le preguntaba si les gustaban las cosas dulces, mientras ella asentia con una sonrisa infantil, asiendo aparecer un rubor en las mejillas del dragnel y una sonrisa cariñosa.

-pareces una niña...- murmuro intentando agarrar uno de los caramenlos, pero ella aparto el pote enseguida abrazandolo- o-oye!...

-¡MIOS!- lo miro de reojo infantilmente, el suspiro pesadametne.

-glotona... engordaras...- ella le saco la lengua, la miro con un tic en el ojo- niñata...- gruño desviando la mirada.

-amargado...- murmuro comiendo.

-oye Nao... toma esto... te ara bien... no levantaras fiebre...- susurro Lucy alcanzandole medicamentos y un baso de agua.

-gracias...- los acepto y tomo enseguida.

-te preparare la bañera... y buscare ropa de Nashi que te entre vale?...- Lucy comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-oye... iras al gremio?... tengo que presentarte con los chicos...- Sora se encogio de hombros.

-Tal vez...- desvio su mirada-

-... cuentame de ti...- susurro-quiero conocerte... si eres mi prometida devo conocerte...- ella se sorprendio y bajo la mirada.

-... yo... lo siento no puedo...- susurro, el asintio.

-no pasa nada... lo descubrire solo... de eso estoy seguro...- le sonrio calidamente, haciendola sonrojar.

-v-vale... s-sora... q-que tipo de mago eres?...- lo miro curiosa.

-Dragon Slayer de fuego... y tu?...- sin paerder aquella sonrisa.

-magia de luz y oscuridad... sellada aqui...- mostro un diamante que llevaba de collar en el cuello.

-ya veo... un sello... casi no hay de esos...- murmuro mirandolo.

-creeme... este es realmente resistente...- le sonrio con cariño.

-oye... Nao... el baño esta listo... te deje ropa de Nashi... Sora... prepara la cama para huspedes en tu habitacion... la pobre niña paso por mucho y necesita descanasar- Lucy los miro con cariño, Sora asintio.

-ya... luego hablamos Nao... sabes... me caes bien...- le beso la mejilla por impuso propio antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitacion.

-... ¿he?...- toco su mejilla sonrojada.

-ara... mi niño es impulsivo como el padre... Nao... atraes a los Dragneel...- le sonrio con cariño.

-lo siento Lucy... por todo...- se paro de golpe y comenzo a caminar hacia el baño- ojala... nunca hubiese aparecido...-

la albina se escondia bajo las burbujas de la bañera, jugaba con ellas soplandolas y relajando todo su cuerpo estirandose y suspirando.

* * *

- esto... se siente bien...- sonrio mientras se dejaba undir otra vez bajo la espuma-"ralamente bien... lo necesitaba..."- penso acariciando sus cabellos blanquesinos- Sora... hacia años... que no te veia...- sonrio y se paro- bien... ahora si... aprovechare todo el tiempo que me sea posible para estar a su lado, y al ladode Lucy...- sonrio ampliamente corriendo sus cabellos delante, dejando mostrar su horrible sicatris en la espalda que iba desde la cintura derecha hasta el hombro izquierdo, escurrio sus cabellos antes de cambiarse y salir como si nada del baño hacia el cuarto de el frente.

* * *

-oye Nao... ya te prepare la ca...- Sora se paro en seco al verla, ella se habia tirado en la cama junto a la ventana, en otras palabras, SU cama, la miro con un tic- sal de ahi niñata...- pero se gano que agitara su mano haciendo que una bola de oscuridad lo golpeara.

-dejame aqui...- se acurruco en la cama abrazando la almoada.

-... n-niñata...- gruño.

-sabes... siempre nos peleabamos asi... intento de emo...- rio por lo bajo- recuerda porfavor... Sora...- susurro cerrando sus ojos- So...~kun...- murmuro

-... intentare...- murmuro caminando hacia ella y tapandola con cuidado- descansa...- susurro saliendo de la habitacion. camino por el pasillo sin rumbo alguno, solo queria aclarar la mente. el la conocia, pero de donde?... no lo sabia.

-¿que no entiendes mujer? ella ya no es nada para mi... te amo a ti Lucy... me case contigo, tuve hijos contigo!- insistio Natsu por quien sabe cuanta vez, pero aquella rubia se nego.

-estuviste apunto de casarte con ella... Natsu... no te creo... lo siento...- susurro bajando la mirada.

-¿que tengo que hacer para que me creas... mira... mira todo a tu alrededor, te he dado todo con mi amor hacia ti... he cumplido cada uno de tus sueños... he estado a tu lado siempre... si no te amase nunca me hubiera acostado contigo... Lucy...- la miro con ojos llorosos y suplicantes.

- entonces... por que estabas mirando esa vieja foto...- murmuro, el se sorprendio ante su pregunta.

-... me dio... nostalgia...- susurro- no puedo negar que extraño esos tiempos... pero eso no me interesa... ahora estoy casado... con la mujer que amo...- le beso la frete- si te disgustas... le aras mal a nuestra bebe...- le toco el vientre con cariño.

-lo siento...- murmuro- en menos de un mes... nacera...-sonrio

-y... los problemas se avecinaran...- miro hacia la ventana perdido- esto... recien comienza Lucy...- murmuro serio.

* * *

-veo que ha llegado bien...- un hombre encapuchado miraba hacia la nada junto a una exeed tambien encapuchada, la cual cambio forma a humana.

-su reencuentro no paso por casualidad...- susurro esta.

-todo... tiene un por que... - miro el cielo perodio- ¿no es asi... Diosa de la muerte?- pregunto a la nada, antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar seguido por la gata/humana.

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 3: sora celoso?

**antes que nada queria deciros que si se sienten confundidos por la trama esa es mi idea :3 ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa lo que ocurra, en el capitulo 10 ya pondre a los enemigos y... dare algunas indirectas ;3 por su puesto que ahora solo quiero poner romance y armar parejas, que conoscan a los personajes y esas cosas, espero que os guste este capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: "Esperen... Sora esta celoso?... y quien es esa pelinegra?..."

Los ojos azules safiros frios de esa chica miraban fijamente la nada, eran como los de un gato, estaba atenta, su mirada fija y perdida, esperando a su preza, entre los tejados de las casas, encapuchada, sus ojos miraban para todos lados, con siguilo fue saltando de techo en techo, como un gato cilensioso, agil, rapido, corrio tras su preza, la cual apenas divisarla se aterro y se lanzo a correr, esa muchacha lo siguio, el rostro aterrado de ese hombre se volteo para verla, pero en ese descuido, ella aparecio frente a el, le sonrio, una sonrisa sadica, mostrando sus colmillos largos, el se aterro aun mas intento correr pero en eso, ella levanto su mano y una oz aparecio.

-este es tu final, la hora ha llegado...- su voz fria, sensual, pero malvada- "Yo invoco a las alamas solitarias, yo rindo la paz en la tierra, yo juzgo a los humanos, yo...¡SOY LA MUERTE!"- grito mientras unas sombras negras pasaban a su alrededor, una grieta se formo en el suelo, mostrando un horrible lugar lleno de fuego, sombras negras lo atraparon y jalaron hacia alli, el lucho, pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo callo al suelo, mientras su alma era jalada por ellos, por los guardianes del infierno, la grieta se cerro, ella se agacho y con delicadeza cerro sus ojos-"que empaz descances... que el purgatorio te guie a un lugar major..."- se paro miro el cuerpo y desaparecio mientras la briza hacia bolar su cama, su capucha se bajo, dejando ver unos cabellos negros, largos, y unos ojos gatunos azules zafiros- "Nade puede escapar de la muerte".

* * *

-han escuchado la noticia?...- Natsu entro a la casa tirando un diario en la mesa, Sora bajaba por las escaleras, Nashi hablaba por el celular y lucy hacia el almuerzo.

-¿que ha pasado cariño?- lo miro de reojo, el se recosto en el sillon junto a su hija.

-el viejo pescador murio de un infato anoche...- gruño y miro hacia la mesa donde Naomi comia dulces lo mas animadamente posible, alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, temblo de miedo pero la mantuvo.

-Natsu... entiende, nadie puede escapar de la muerte, todos estan condenados, tarde o temprano a el le llegaria su hora...- parpadeo con inocencia, el la miro con odio.

- tu callate...- desvio su mirada- esto es tu...- Lucy lo interrumpio.

-Natsu dejate de esas tonterias y vete a trabajar- lo miro enojada, pero esa mirada escondia algo mas.

-...mama ... viejo nos vamos al gremio- Sora no dudo en agarrar a la albina del brazo y jalarla hasta la puerta, donde se coloco una campera.

-o-oye... e-espera...- rapidamente agarro su capa y se la coloco.

-... diviertansen... -sonrio calidamente Lucy mirandolos- Nao lo necesita... ha pasado por tanto...- la miro con cariño.

-Tks, mientras no este aqui hagan lo que quieran...- murmuro Natsu mirando de reojo el nuevo telefono de su hija.

-... papa... no mires mis mensajes!- le pego con un almoadon

-vale... vale...- murmuro mirando hacia otro lado- niñata...

-mira quien habla...- lo miro de mala manera

-...lucy! cuando esta la comidaa! tengo hambre!- la miro de reojo.

-ya, ya- sonrio la rubia- falta poco- el inflo sus mejillas

-tengo hambre!- se quejo como un niño y le sonrio ampliamente antes de mirar a Nashi- Nashi...- susurro su nombre y esta lo miro- cambia esa cara...- comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

-e-espera... p-papa... s-sabes que las odio...- rio a grandes carcajadas, Lucy sonrio y suspiro mirando por la ventana.

-ojala... que... esto siempre fuera asi... - miro por la ventena, el como Sora arrastraba a la albina y le hablaba con una gran sonrisa mientras ella intentaba que su capucha no se le saliera- ... en tan poco tiempo... y ellos ya son muy unidos... apenas y la conocio esta mañana...- murmuro antes de que su esposo le tapase los ojos con sus manos.

-¿quien soy?- murmruo contra su oreja haciendola sonrojar.

-hummm no lo se... - sonrio- mi amado esposo tal vez?- Natsu sonrio ampliamente.

-claro que soy yo amor- la abrazo por detras acariciandole el vientre- una niña he?... que nombre le pondremos?- Lucy apoyo sus manos sobre las de el.

-no lo se... todavia falta...-

-estoy ancioso...- mordio su oreja con cariño.

-l-lo se...-

* * *

-¡Te encantara el gremio!- grito lleno de felicidad Sora arrastrandola por Magnolia- oye... puedo preguntarte algo?...- ella lo miro y asintio- ¿por que lo dejaste?- señalo la marca.

-oh... e-eso... b-bueno... y-yo... o-ocurrio un accidente... y.. p-por eso no me recuerdas... d-decidi dejar el gremio por culpa de ese accidente...- desvio la mirada nerviosa e incomoda- e-ese es el motivo...- bajo la mirada, Sora fruncio el seño.

-ya veo... - sonrio bobamente- por eso soy tan cabezota- dio un golpe suabe a su cabeza- ahora vamos!- comenzo a correr arrastrandola, ella intento que su capucha no se le saliera meintras era arrastrada pro el ancioso pelinegro.

-o-oye... e-epera... kyaa!- tropezo con algo, Sora volteo para verla y la atrapo en el acto, atrayendola a su pecho, su capucha volo dejando sus blanquesinos cabellos expuestos, su rostro estaba rojo al sentir el calido pecho del pelinegro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿estas bien?...- susurro, ella pudo sentir el aroma a menta que iradiaba el pelinegro y asintio- gomen...

-e-esta bien... n-no pasa nada...- se separo lentamente de el, desvio su mirada hacia la entrada del gremio- s-soy torpe...- Sora le sonrio ampliamente.

-vamos a dentro...- el mismo no entendia lo que pasaba, algo andaba raro con el, nunca se habia sentido tan feliz, siempre era distantes con las personas, ¡DIABLOS!, su hermana tenia razon! estaba pasando por esa etapa!, pero por que ahora? y como podia ser posible si no conocia nada de esa chica?... algo andaba mal con el pelinegro. al entrar al gremio ella lo hiso ocultandose tras de Sora, quien sonreia enormemente.

-¡SORA!- lucea corrio hacia el, iba a tirarse en sus brazos pero, al ver a la albina se paro en seco- ella...- murmuro mirandola- ¿que hace aqui?- gruño haciendo que se esconda aun mas detras de Sora con miedo.

- ella es un miembro del gremio Lucea...- murmruo mirandola de mala manera.

-valla... es relmente encantadora!- Fuyumi aparecio en su lado derecho sonriendole

-si que lo es! es monisima!- Saki estaba de su lado izquierdo mirandola.

-bienvenida al gremio otra vez- saludo Hikari quiene staba junto a sus hermanos.

-miren que linda niña!- sonrio Himiko quien estaba junto a Freya y Alexy en una mesa

- una nueva... he?- sonrio Alexy.

-tan pequeña...- susurro Freya.

-oye pequeña... cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Saki.

-d-dieciseis...- murmuro aferrandose a la espalda de Sora.

-aaaww tan linda!- dijeron al unisono Saki y Fuyumi.

-oye hermosura...- Eren llamo su atencion- que haces con ese emo?... ven con nosotors- le tomo de una mano y aparto de sora, el cual se volteo para miralos.

-eso... nosotros somos mucho mas hombres que el- sonrio sensual Alexander tomandole de la otra mano, ella los miro asustada y confundida a ambos.

-he...he?...- susurro la albina, miro a Sora con miedo, mientras era arrastrada hacia la barra-

-una princesa como tu necesita descansar... ven sientate- ambos la obligaron a sentarse, se sentaron a cada lado de ella.

-tia mira! prepara algo para esta dulce princesa!- grito Eren.

-... e-esos malditos...- gruño Sora mirandolos con odio- los matare...- apreto sus dientes con fuerza.

-como te llamas linda?- Alexander le acaricio una mejilla y Eren le tomo una mano.

-dinos tu nombre...- sonrieron.

-N-Naomitria...- los miro algo confundida.

-suena al diamante...- susurro Alexander

-muy lindo... queda contigo hermosura- susurro Eren sin perder la sonrisa.

-los mato...- Sora se aserco a ella caminando desafiante, tomo a la pequeña albina apartandola de alli- DEJAD DE ACOSARLA!- les grito a ambos, los cuales lo miraron con odio.

-cual es tu problema emo?- gruño Eren.

-acaso estas celoso?- se burlo Alexy.

-YA BASTA LOS TRES!- grito Lucea arrebatandole a la albina de los brasos de Sora, quien les gruñia a los gemelos- pobresilla... la estan asustando! par de estupidos- los miro con odio antes de mirar a la albina con compacion- estas bien?- ella la miro con inocencia, ablandando el corazon de Lucea, que, por unos minutos habia sentido odio por ella, pero ahora, solo sentia lastima.

- s-si...- Lucea la arrastro a una mesa junto a Hikari, Himiko, saki y fuyumi.

- sientate...- le sonrio con cariño snetandose a su lado- dinos... como te llamas?-

- Naomitria... d-diganmen Nao... o Naomi...- se encogio de hombros.

-bien... Nao-chan...- sonrio- yo soy lucea...- miro a sus amigas- ellas son, Ski, Fuyumi, Hikari y Himiko- las fue señalando una por una mientras las mencionaba.

-dinos, de donde eres Nao-chan?- pregunto Saki con una calida sonrisa.

-s-soy de una tribu inca... oculta...- se encogio mas de hombros-

-ya casi no quedan de esas...- Hikari bajo la mirada- deve de ser duro...-

-que magia usas?- sonrio enormemente fuyumi.

-o-oscuridad y Luz... selladas aqui...- mostro su diamante- vosotras?...-

-Take over- sonrio Lucea

-magia de reequipar- sonrio enormemente Fyumi.

-magia oscura con otros conjuros sacados de mi padre- sonrio Saki.

-Dragon Slayer de Luz...- Himiko la miro con cariño.

-magia de agua... esos par de bobos que has conocido son mis hermanos mayores... son magos de hielo...- suspiro Hikari.

-sabes... tu y Nashi son las mas pequeñas del gremio por ahora...- le sonrio Lucea.

las puertas del gremio se abrieron y entro un encapuchado ocn una gatita, ambos se sacaron las capuchas , la gatita era violeta y muy tierna, o eso parecia, el hombre, tenia los cabellos largos atados en una coleta al estilo indio, su cabello era negro con rojo, sus ojos violetas profundos, llebaba una bolsa en su hombro, Sora dejo de golpear a los gemelos y llevo su atencion a el con una enorme sonrisa, la albina se paro sorprendida y sonrio enormemente.

-¡KUROH!- gritaron al unisono-espera... ¡¿LE CONOCES?!- se miraron desde sus lugares.


	5. Capitulo 4: El primer dragon

**perdonen por saltar escenas es que... lo escribi durmiendome... perdonen intentare no saltearme escenas la proxima vez.**

* * *

Saga 1: "Verdad y Pasado"

Capitulo 4: "El primer dragon, el primer misterio"

-¡KUROH!- gritaron al unisono-espera... ¡¿LE CONOCES?!- se miraron desde sus lugares.

-hay no puede ser...- suspiro con pezades el recien llegado de nombre Kuroh mirando a la albina, la gatita a su lado cambio de forma, ahora aparentaba ser una adolescente de 18 años, cabellos violetas largos, ojos felinos rosados, pero seguia teniendo su cola y sus orejas.

-¡NAO-NYA!- grito corriendo hacia ella abrazandola con fuerza-

-aun no me dices de donde la conoces Kuroh...- susurro sora quien se le habia asercado junto con Lucea.

-eso... nunca hablas de ti... dinos...- incistio la rubia, el pelinegro volvio a suspirar.

- ...es mi hermana...- murmuro sorprendiendolos- si lo se... ella y yo somos diferentes...- murmuro- fuimos criados por la misma dragona, no somos hermanos de sangre... ahora...- se aserco a ellas y agarro a la pelivioleta de la capa- Dyami... dile adios a esta tonta... volvera a casa...- la solto con brusquedad y agarro a la pequeña albina.

-oye! que haces Kuroh sueltame!- lo miro con odio.

-te vuleves a casa...- gruño arrastrandola hacia la puerta.

-Soraaa!- grito intentando safarse de su agarre- waaaa onii-chan maloo!- Kuroh suspiro otra vez.

-de verdad... que cansas pulga... acaso me siges?- ella nego con inocencia- mama sabe que estas qui?- asintio con una gran sonrisa- segura?- volvio a asentir- no te abras escapado?...- la miro serio, con sus ojos violetas penetrantes, trago saliva con fuerza.

-n-no...- tartamudeo algo nerviosa.

-... te escapaste de casa Naomitria?- ahora si estaba mas que enfadado.

-e-esta bien si... si me escape! dejamee! waaa- se safo de su agarre y corrio hacia sora para abrazarlo pidiendole consuelo.

-o-oye no te parece... que fuiste duro con ella...- el le correpondio el abrazo acariciando sus blanquecinos cabellos.

-Tks- desvio la mirada hacia la gata/humana la cual se habia sentado a comer pescado- siemrpe tan despreocupada...- se sento a su lado.

- nee, onii-chan... desde cuando eres miembro?- algo confundida la albina se sento junto a el

- Kuroh pertenece al gremio desde hace bastante tiempo, Nao...- susurro Sora sentandose frente a ellos.

Kuroh era un Dragon Slayer celestial, su dragona habia sido Bell, quien lo crio a el y a la pequeña albina, solo que a ella no le habia enseñado nada de magia de dragon, vivian en una tribu inca perdida. Kuroh habia estado comprometido, con una hermosa muchcha de cabellos chocolates y ojos verdes claros intensos, infantil y sonriente, la amaba, pero, murio de leusemia a sus dieciseis años de edad. por alguna razon, los de la tribu despreciaban a su hermana, por lo cual el habia jurado protejerla, la amaba, en sentidos de hermanos, ella era alguien importante, no, mucho mas que eso, si algo le pasaba a ella, el mundo entero se veria envuelto en caus.

* * *

Sora caminaba acompañado de la albina por las calles de Magnolia, ella llebaba su capa y ocultaba su rostro, Sora habia cojido un trabajo para los tres, Kuroh, Naomi y el, sin olvidar a la pequeña gatita, quien iba sentada en la cabeza de sora, consistia en ayudar al padre de la iglesia en los preparativos para una misa, ya que habia tenido un accidente no podia solo, ese seria el primer trabajo para ellos, la albina dudaba en segguir o no, pero igual lo hacia. la iglesia era vieja y antigua, al entrar, ella se altero, pero parecia tranquila, mientras kuroh y sora hablaban con el padre ella miraba las estatuas con frialdad, hasta llegar lentamente al altar, mirando la estetua del hijo del seños con reencor.

-"no eres el unico que ha revivido..."- penso mirandolo friamente, una parte de ella que nunca nadie habia visto- "solo eres una mentira..."- penso. lentamente llevo su mano hacia una bara de madera con diamantes el la punta para agarrarla, pero en eso, una precensia extraña le llamo la atencion.

-Naomitria...- susurro una voz, se sobresalto y miro hacia todos lados- ven...- susurro esa voz  
-¿quien... ?- susurro incredula caminando serca de una estatua de la virgen.

-.. me conoces...- volvio a retumbar la voz saliendo de un cuadro oculto entre las sombras, se aserco lentamente.

-... tu...- murmuro mirando incredula aquel cuadro- eres... Ale...  
-usted... no deveria estar aqui...- el padre de la iglesia la interrumpio-... dejame ver tu rostro...- la albina trago saliba y se volteo quitando lentamente su capucha, el padre miraba el cuadro y a ella a la vez, en el cuadro habia una encapuchada con una oz que representaba la muerte misma, como una hermosa mujer la cual engaña.

-... no he venido por usted... aun no...- lo miro friamente.

- t-tu... e-eres...- el padre la miro sorprendido y ella asintio seria- n-no deverias estar en la casa del señor!- ella lo miro con frialdad-  
-y eso... crees que me importa?... aun visitando su "casa"... mis pecados ya estan echos... solo vine de acompañante... y... te olvidas con quien hablas...- camino hacia el pasando por su lado-... acuerdate de mi... me volveras a ver...- susurro.

- hey! Nao ayuda con esto!- Sora estaba barriendo y le sonreia ampliamente, las facciones de la albina cambiaron tanto como su voz, a una mas dulce e infantil.

-¡hai So~kun!- sonrio corriendo hacia el como una niña pequeña.

-... ese niño... tendra demaciados problemas...- susurro el padre mirando aterrado el cuadro- solo... pasaran desgracias...-

* * *

-vamos Kuroh! dejanos hacer un trabajo mañana! fuera de la cuidad!- molestaba Sora

- vale esta bien pero dejadme de molestar!- gruño malhumorado.

- yata!- saltaron Dyami y Naomi abrazandose

-eres el mejor Onii-chan- sonrio ampliamente.

-vale si lo que digas... pero... que no sea lejos...- la miro serio.

- vale... yo me encargare de eso- sonrio Sora, antes de que la albina se tirase sobre el abrazandolo

-eres el mejor gracias!- lo abrazo con fuerza.

-solo... tengan cuidado...- miro serio a Naomi,su mirada tenia doble intencion, que ella la supo enseguida.

-vale...- susurro la albina seria.

-he?... Sora... Nao- sonrio Lucy asercandoseles-... veo que ya se han echo amigos...- cargaba unas volsas, que al veras Sora las agarro para que no se sobre esfuerze.

-mama... sabes que no puedes cargar cosas pesadas...- toco su vientre con cuidado-  
-... Sora eres un buen hermano...- sonrio Naomi.

-... si que lo es... ayuda bastante en casa...- Lucy lo miro con cariño, el se sonrojo

-... y-ya callensen...- kuroh lanzo una carcajada.

-el emo esta sonrojado!- sin parar de reir  
-... Kuroh comportate...- le pego una patada la albina.

-ara... siempre tan violenta Nao-chan- sonrio Lucy

* * *

desde un lugar sercano alguien los obserbaba, un rubio, de ojos verdes profundos y opacos.

-... Al fin... te encontramos...- susurro mirandola con odio el como reia y hablaba animadamente con su hermano y amigo- Suyay...-


End file.
